3 Parts Ego, 1 Part Waltz
by Mimiv
Summary: A one-shot drabble of Lelouch and C.C. “What are we supposed to do?” he hissed. C.C. shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever takes the shortest amount of time."


**_Disclaimer: _**No ownage of Code Geass. *sad face*

**Note: **A small drabble I whipped up. I've been toying with this idea for a while. Anyhow, hope you enjoy it! Remember to review! :-)

* * *

**1 Week Ago**

"Heeeeeeeey, guuuuuuuuuuuyyyzzzz! Guess what I found oooooout!"

**5 Days Ago**

"Tamaki…I really do not think this is very appropriate…"

**2 Days Ago**

"Leeet's drank it uffff fore hour ladder! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

**3.75 Minutes Ago**

"Uhhh…Zero…This is Kallen. There's a situation that needs your attention...I think you better get down here immediately…What? Oh, that was nobody. No, no, there was no one laughing…"

**Now**

Zero walked briskly down the darkened hallways, C.C. alongside him. As per usual, Cheese-kun was clenched tightly in her hands, her face buried into the soft, albeit cheap, polyester, rayon, and cotton. Lelouch had been about to leave when the call came.

"Warehouse 4…" he muttered beneath his mask, his annoyance apparent but suppressed.

C.C. remained silent and flashed a glance towards Lelouch. She had noticed the recent excitement among the Black Knights members, but she had not bothered to find out the cause. As long as they had not discovered Zero's true identity, she was satisfied. "Make it quick, Lelouch. I want to return in time for a late night snack."

Lelouch gave a scoff. "Pizza, I presume? I'm surprised you haven't suffered a heart attack, seeing as you are in such an advanced age."

"Be careful, Lelouch. You are treading in dangerous waters," C.C. retorted, hugging Cheese-kun closer to her chest.

They reached the elevator a few seconds later, and after a momentary wait, the doors slid open with a metallic grating sound. Lelouch and C.C. entered, and Lelouch pushed the button for the 4th warehouse.

"The matter must be pressing for them to call so late." Deprived of sleep for nearly three days, Lelouch was eager to return to Ashford. It didn't sound as though it was very urgent, but then again, it could be that he heard wrong.

The elevator came to a halting stop. They had arrived.

At first, only darkness met the two. Lelouch tried fruitlessly to see through the cloak of blackness. "Kallen?"

He took a few steps forward as the elevator closed behind him. "Kallen," he repeated.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZERO-SAMA**!" Kaguya suddenly appeared in front of Lelouch, and the room was bathed in light.

"Wha-" Before Lelouch was even able to protest, Kaguya had dragged him halfway through the warehouse. Well, not that it looked like a warehouse anymore. Decorations hung from every corner of the room, and there was even a small band of musicians playing soft classical music on the upper terrace. He could only assume they were members of the Black Knights.

C.C. followed behind with a bemused half smile, her heels clicking noisily on the polished floor.

"We heard it was your birthday today, Zero-sama! We all went through a lot of trouble setting this up after Tamaki told us. Oh, and I bought my future husband something very special. Over here!" They made their way past several dancing couples who all wished their leader a happy birthday when he passed.

"Kaguya, wait, it's-" This time, he was interrupted by Tamaki.

"HEY! Best BUD! Whatcha think? Happy whatever-age-ya-are!" Tamaki's face erupted in a large, somewhat drunken grin. He held an empty, glass mug in his left hand.

Lelouch stopped walking and freed his hand from Kaguya's grasp. "It's not my birthday, Tamaki. I don't know where you could have gotten the notion that it _was_ my birthday."

Kaguya's face became instantly downcast. "But I thought Zero-sama could practice dancing with me for our wedding."

Kaguya's fluctuating personality truly amazed him sometimes. How could a diplomatic woman be embodied in this young girl? Just as he was about to answer her, he was interrupted again by Tamaki.

"HEY! I knows! Dance with dat hoe of yours, whats-her-name. Yeah! Go on!" Somebody suddenly pushed Lelouch into C.C. who had been standing directly behind him.

Lelouch distantly heard C.C. muttering something about Tamaki though he wasn't able to tell what she was saying. "What are we supposed to do?" he hissed.

C.C. shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever takes the shortest amount of time. Follow my lead."

All the couples that had been dancing cleared off the floor as the band began playing a slow waltz. Kallen, who had arrived a few minutes ago in a dark red, floor-length dress, stared on glumly as C.C. and Lelouch began "dancing".

"Excuse me? I believe it's the man who leads." Lelouch fought for control and nearly stumbled over C.C.'s shoes.

"Egotistical, much? I shall teach you a lesson in pride, then." C.C. pushed Lelouch back, and almost caused the latter to tumble over. He never did have much upper body strength.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and attempted to twirl C.C. around though it didn't really turn out that way. Rather, it seemed like C.C. was twirling _him_.

"Why must you be so-"

"Imperious?" C.C. asked with a smirk.

As for those who were watching, shock was plastered all over their faces. How could _their_ leader, the one who had dominated over Britannia so many times, be dominated himself by _her_? Men and women began whispering to one another.

"I never knew she had so much control over him!"

"How embarrassing."

"She might be hot, but I wouldn't want to be stuck with someone like her."

"Frankly, I think it's nice that a woman's taking charge of a relationship for once!"

"They're so adorable!"

Tamaki gave a hearty chuckle and slapped Ohgi on the back. "Looks like she's got him on a leash!"

All of a sudden, he stopped laughing. "Hey…if they're like this while dancin', I wonder how they are in bed. Ya get what Imma sayin', huh? Huh?!"

Tamaki nudged Ohgi in the stomach several times before he began laughing hysterically again. Ohgi gave a sigh and shook his head. "_Zero…I'm __**so**__ sorry…"_

In the meantime, the music was finally beginning to die down. Lelouch and C.C. broke away from each other prematurely and were forced to wait a few more seconds for the last music notes to fade away.

At first there was only silence, and then, one by one, people began clapping until the entire room was applauding their leader and his "mistress". After all, entertainment like this was rare to come by.

"Hmph. Maybe we didn't do that badly after all," Lelouch mused, ignoring C.C.'s superior smirk. With that, he cleared his throat and walked into the elevator, passing Kallen who appeared ill. She had her hand clasped over her mouth and seemed to be coughing.

C.C. picked her Cheese-kun off the floor and sauntered into the elevator beside Lelouch. Once the doors were shut, she commented, "You're a terrible dancer, Lelouch."

"Shut it, Witch."


End file.
